Arteriosclerosis is a common vascular disease in which a patient's blood vessels become hardened and blocked by plaque or clots that impede blood flow. Left untreated, this condition is a major contributing factor to the occurrence of high blood pressure, strokes and cardiac arrest.
To treat arteriosclerosis, many invasive and non-invasive techniques have been developed. For example, cardiac bypass surgery is now a commonly performed procedure whereby an occluded cardiac artery is bypassed with a segment of a healthy blood vessel that is obtained from elsewhere in the body. While this procedure is generally successful, it is fairly traumatic because the entire chest cavity must be opened to access the occluded vessel. Therefore, the procedure is not generally performed on elderly or relatively frail patients.
One example of a promising minimally invasive technique that can be performed on a greater number of patients is to remove the occluding material from a patient's vessel in an atherectomy procedure. To perform this procedure, a guide catheter is typically inserted into the patient's femoral artery and advanced until the distal end of the guide catheter is located in the patient's ostium. A guide wire is then inserted through the guide catheter and traversed into the coronary arteries and past the occluded material to be treated. Then, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134, issued to Auth, an atherectomy catheter having a small abrasive burr is advanced through the guide catheter and over the guide wire to the point of the occlusion. The burr is then rotated at high speed and passed through the occlusion to remove particles that are sufficiently small such that they will not reembolize in the distal vasculature. As the burr removes the occlusion, a larger lumen is created in the vessel and blood flow is restored.
It is well recognized that the risk of certain patient complications increases with the size of the guide catheter through which minimally invasive devices are routed. Larger guide catheters require larger access holes in the femoral artery, creating the potential for patient complications, such as the sealing of the puncture site after completion of the procedure. Therefore, physicians generally wish to utilize the smallest possible guide catheter during a procedure. However, the smaller size guide catheters can only accommodate corresponding smaller size ablation burrs. Therefore, if a large vessel is to be treated, a larger burr and corresponding larger guide catheter must be used to successfully remove all of the occlusion from the patient's vessel.
In addition, it has also been discovered that when performing an atherectomy procedure as described earlier, it has been beneficial to remove only a small amount of the occlusion at a time. Therefore, currently many procedures are performed using multiple passes through the occlusion with different sized ablation burrs. While these procedures have proven effective, the use of multiple devices for a single procedure adds both time and cost to the procedure.
Given the disadvantages of the existing atherectomy devices, there is a need for an atherectomy device that can treat different size vessels while being traversed through a small guide catheter.